


Revelations and moving forward

by Carlyfaithl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlyfaithl/pseuds/Carlyfaithl
Summary: Draco and Harry are forced to work on a potions project together in their third year, as one can predict they end up fighting, a lot. But after one particular blow up, details about Harry’s past are reviled and they form a friendship, but what happens when one of them catches feelings for the other, is it reciprocated?My first fanfic, so go easy on me :))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic so please enjoy !! Will be multiple chapters, and I’m not sure how it’s going to end up!!! But hopefully you enjoy !! Also please comment with constructive feedback, or any tips!!

Chapter one- the project

Harry’s pov

“Mate, wake up, he’s about to call out the pairings for the new assignment” 

Rob nudges me and I sit up. I didn’t get much sleep last night, worrying about an escaped prisoner out to get you can cause a lot of stress on a person.

Snapes voice echoes through the room as he announces “Weasley and Goyle” I can’t help but laugh at this, Goyles about as clueless as a rock.

“You know what that means, he’ll probably put you with Crabbe” I groan realizing Ron is probably right.

“Potter, Mhm who should I pair you with? Considering how poorly you preform in my class, It may be beneficial for you to work with ahhh Mr. Malfoy” Malfoy makes a noise of disgust 

“ But professor Snape this is preposterous !!” Malfoy can argue with Snape all he wants but I know better than to speak up. “Silence Malfoy!” Snape roars. Snape continues to list off the pairings. “Honestly I’d rather work with Crabbe” I whisper to Ron, I already know this is going to be dreadful. 

The next morning. 

“I can’t believe he put you with Malfoy, I’m telling you he’s out to get you. Him and Malfoy are probably working together to try and, I don’t know kill you or something!” Ron says through a mouthful of bacon. “

“Ron don’t be an idiot!” Hermione snaps. I chuckle at how they bicker like an old married couple.

“Harry I know this is going to be tough, but just focus on the project, and don’t let him be the cause of your failing!”, I roll my eyes, “Mione’ how can I stay focused on this stupid potion when I know Malfoy is going to tease me and much as he possibly can! I already have to worry about being murdered and now this?!” Her eyes soften 

“I know it’s going to be rather difficult, but just stay strong, Oh Merlin, we’re going to be late!!” She grabs Rons arm and ushers him to come on “Hey I’m not done eating”, Hermione sighs “Ron you’re a pig, Harry are you coming ?” 

Standing up I say “yeah I’m right behind you”. This is going to be a long day.


	2. Things get messy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!! Next chapter will be up soon!!

“Potter, over here.” Malfoys voice snapped me outs of my train of thought and I stepped over to the table he chose in the back corner of the room. 

“I already got all the supplies since I figured you would find a way to mess it up somehow.”   
Malfoy said without looking up from the table. 

We’re supposed to be brewing a healing potion, it’s pretty basic so it won’t take long to do. Malfoy already chopped up all the ingredients and left it to me to stir it, it takes precision and patience, something I’ve never been great at. 

4 times clockwise, 5 counter clock wise. I’m halfway through it and I hear “No you idiot!!!” coming from malfoy. 

“What do you mean ‘no’ I’m doing exactly what the damn textbook says I’m supposed to do!” I shoot back. 

The moron then grabs my hand and in a struggle to get back in control the potion completely explodes. 

“ POTTER, MALFOY DETENTION FOR THE NEXT WEEK! AND 50 POINTS FROM GRYFFNDOR” 

“What?? You can’t be serio- “ Malfoy begans  
to say but is promptly cut off with a loud and echoing “SILENCE” coming from Snape. 

Just then it’s time to go to the next class. I begin to head to Transfigurations when a hand grabs my elbow, hard, and screams in my face “You idiot, if you would’ve just let me do what I was supposed to, this never would’ve happened!”

“Well Malfoy I’m sorry I was doing what I was supposed to while you wanted to sabotage me, when I could’ve easily have brewed it and we wouldn’t be in this mess !” 

“Harry let’s go!” Hermione pulls me away and on to the next period. 

“Mate I thought you were going to hit him! That was bad ass!” Ron is in my ear exaggerating the whole ordeal. 

“Well, all I know is detention will sure be entertaining” Neville chimes in. 

“Yeah I’m sure it will be.” It will definitely be entertaining I think to myself.


End file.
